The Origin Of Maddie The Cat
by Fear the Fuzzy Bear
Summary: We all knew that Vlad needed a cat, but when did he get one? One-shot. I don't own cover image.


**Good day, world! Today is International Cat Day, so here's a oneshot dedicated to Maddie the cat! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Meow*.**

 ** _*/_ _Me no own/_**

Vlad woke up to a sandpaper textured tongue, licking him into consciousness and insisting on being fed. "Good morning, my dear," he said, upon seeing who it was, "Hungry, are we? Allow me." As the prestigious halfa scooped up his precious cat and carried her downstairs, he couldn't help but reflect on how lonely he truly had been, and how Maddie had helped him realize that.

He set her down and began to prepare her food, just the way she liked it. Five grams of grass-fed hamburger, two teaspoons of fresh caviar, three grams of pork, and ten grams of chicken. He heated this mixture of meat to exactly eighty-two degrees, and sprinkled chopped carrots, peas, and corn on it. After scraping the whole shishkaboodle neatly onto a dish of his finest china, he added a sprig of parsley to the top. **(A/N. I don't know if real cats would like this.)**

"Here you are, Maddie. Your favorite breakfast." he said as he set the dish down in front of her. Maddie mewled prettily in thanks and proceeded to dine. Vlad sat back in his luxurious antique oak throne, and clapped twice. Three glowing green vultures with fiery plumage, red eyes, aprons, chef hats, and spatulas appeared.

"Yeah, yeah, whaddya want?" the middle one demanded, "If it's breakfast for the cat, we've already tried. She's so picky, she won't eat anything unless it's cooked in front of her."

"Actually, I was going to ask for my own breakfast. I take it you've prepared it well?" Vlad countered smoothly, raising an eyebrow.

The vulture on the right blurted, "In truth, we were so busy arguing we didn't have time for- MMPH!" Righty was cut off when the vulture on the left shoved his wing into the offender's beak.

"We were just finishing it when you summoned us." Lefty covered, smiling as widely as his beak would allow.

"Carry on, then." Vlad said, waving them off.

"Yes sir!" the three vultures saluted, and flew back to the kitchen.

Vlad turned back to his cat, "Oh, Maddie," he lamented, "Why do I even bother putting up with those dunderheads?"

Maddie, who had finished eating and cleaning her maw, daintily hopped up into her master's lap, sensing his distress. Vlad smiled, and started petting her, making her relax and purr prettily. He smiled and reclined in his chair, thinking back to the day he had adopted her.

-*-FLASHBACK TIME-*-

Daniel had flown off into the sunset after another one of their petty fights. What it had been about, Vlad had already forgotten. The usual, he supposed. His undying love for Madeline, his hatred of Jack, his desire for the 'perfect half-ghost son', blah, blah, blah.

This time, as he flew home, one of the quips the boy had thrown at him had stuck and was buzzing in the back of his head like a mosquito that he could not find.

"A lonely old Fruitloop who needs a cat!"

These past few fights, he had simply ignored the jab. Now, though, he was wondering how lonely he truly was. Did he really need a cat? As he passed over the Amity Park Animal Shelter, he decided that just taking a look wouldn't hurt.

Vlad landed behind the shelter and switched back into his human form. He stepped inside, only to be ambushed by a fluffy white cat.

"Oh my, terribly sorry, sir," the receptionist apologized, "Our cats are usually so docile. This one though, simply can't seem to settle down with an owner. She's a Turkish Angora, and the sixteen that she has already stayed with have rated her from 'a handful' to 'a demon'."

"Well, may I give her a chance? She seems to have taken a liking to me." It was true. The white cat was clinging to Vlad's pant leg as if her life depended on it.

"Certainly, sir."

-*-FLASHBACK END-*-

And that had been the beginning of their beautiful owner-pet bond.

 **And done!**

 **I left the rest to your imaginative imaginations! Have fun!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


End file.
